concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Firms in Other Genres
List A * ABN (television network) - The Dictator 2012 film * Air Antarctica - The Entity episode of South Park * AmPetCo - Pipeline Fever episode of Archer, February 17, 2011 * Acras Corp. (petrochemical) - House of Cards Season Six * Angel Bay (seafood cannery) - Dark Shadows 2012 film * Armsville - Beverly Nichols's 1934 nonfiction book Cry Havoc! B * Benevax (pharmaceutical) - Outbreak episode of Designated Survivor * Bluth Company - Arrested Development 2003 television series * Bodhi Dharma Pizza Temple - Thomas Pynchon's novel Vineland C * Carala Corp. and Consortium Carala - Elevator to the Gallows 1957 film * Clear Pharmaceutical - The Nutty Professor 1996 film * Cherino Concrete - Fart Break Hotel episode of American Dad, January 16, 2011 * Comnidyne - Horrible Bosses 2011 film D * Deep Dream (social media) - Jason Bourne 2016 car chase film * Duff Beer - The Simpsons E * E-Records (music) - Yanis Yaroufakis's hypothetical in the non-fiction The Global Monitor, pp. 118-119 * Enormocorp - The New Loony Tunes Show * Energine - Episode of Law & Order, January 2, 2008 * Ethical Outcomes Incorproated - John LeCarre's 2013 novel A Delicate Truth, p. 80 F * Fresh Air (airline) - Red Eye 2005 film (note that there is a real Nigerian airline using this name) * Futuristics, Inc. - David J. Schow's suspence novel Internecine G * GenVac - James Lilliefors's novel Viral * Goldman, Goldberg, Goldstein, and Goldman (PR) - Totally Baked: A Pot-U-Mentary 2007 film * The Good Seed - Weeds Season 8 * Green World (organic grocery chain) - The Dictator 2012 film H * Horst Laboratories - James Lilliefors's novel Viral I * Industroco ''Utube parody '' * It Motors - The Entity episode of South Park J * J.R. Cecil Enterprises - James Lilliefors's novel Viral K * Kresson Plumbing - Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle * Kroeger Concepts, Ltd. (advertising) - David J. Schow's suspense novel Internecine L * Lebendauer Enterprises (construction; white collar crime) - Jack Reacher 2012 action film * Leftorium - The Simpsons 1989-present television series * LittleRedFireTruckProtectiveService Corp. - Boyd Lewis's satiric serial "Springtime for Turd Blossom," Like the Dew December 25, 2010 * Lao Che Air Freight - Indiana Jones and Temple of Doom 1984 film M * Mammon Bank - Phil Anthrop's "Business Discipline and the Take-Charge Leader" Nonprofit Quarterly Summer 2008, pp. 72-73. * Mayberry Construction - The Brotherhood * Meade Publications - Ugly Betty televison series * Mode Magazine - Ugly Betty television series * Molnes Furniture - Jo Nesbo's novel Cockroaches, p. 161 * Motch Worldwide Global - The Campaign 2012 film N * Nexus Securities - House of Cards Season Six O * Okhotsk Air - Dexter television series * Onion Pacific (railroad) - Onion Pacific 1940 Popeye cartoon P * Pallogen Laboratories - The Double Blind Job episode of Leverage television series * Pellit and Son - Horrible Bosses 2011 film * Progenitron (sperm bank) - The Brothers Solomon 2007 film R * Reynolds Extract - Extract 2009 film * River Company of the Caribbean - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel Love in the Time of Cholera Review * Rubber Keyhole - Gasoline Alley cartoon 1920s The Crash of 1929 Part Three Youtube video S * Schrub Equities (finance) - Teddy Wayne's novel Kapitoil * Snooty Airlines - The Entity episode of South Park * Spencer Hardy Incorporated - John LeCarre's 2013 novel A Delicate Truth, p. 80 * Spenco (oil) - Water 1985 film * Standard Records (music) - Yanis Yaroufakis's hypothetical in the non-fiction The Global Monitor, pp. 118-119 * Sudden Pacific (railroad) - Onion Pacific 1940 Popeye cartoon * Swastika Holding Company - F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel The Great Gatsby T * Todd's Toys - A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas 2011 film * Total Bastard Airlines - Saturday Night Live 2009 U * Ugritech SA - Olen Steinhauer's espionage novel The Tourist * U-Mart - Larry Crowne 2011 film * USA Prime Credit - Discover Credit Card Commercial V * Vanger Corporation - Stieg Larsson's novel The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo * VaxEze - James Lilliefors's novel Viral * Vehement Capital - Weeds Season 8 * Veridian Dynamics - Better Off Ted 2009-2010 television series * ''Vicksburg Firearms - Runaway Jury 2003 film W * Women & Women First (feminist bookstore) - Portlandia television series * Wu Tang Financial - Dave Chappelle Show Episode Fictional Firms Revealed as Fictional Within a Work of Fiction * LSD Investigations - Thomas Pynchon's novel Inherent Vice, p. 14